US2006/0275599 A1 discloses a lighting apparatus having a layer of light-emitting diodes (LED) laminated between two layers of glass. This lighting apparatus is used for decorative as well as illumination purposes and can generate the impression of levitating light.
Such a lighting apparatus has the drawback that the illumination is limited by the power of the LEDs, i.e. it is not possible to use high power LEDs as the heat generated by LEDs often leads to the destruction of the glass.